On To Trisphee!
by Demonskid
Summary: While playing an MMO, Duo finds out about a new avatar site. Intrigued by this site he checks it out and joins, only to have his life turned upside down by a few other users. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. Yaoi. This GW fic is AU and is crossed with the website Trisphee.
1. To Trisphee

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. Nor do I own the Website Trisphee. People I have used in this Fan-Fiction have either been created in my Own mind or have given their consent to be part of this fanfic.

Authors Notes: It's been a while since I have written anything. Not sure if this will be a one shot or an on going story. I have been added to staff of an Avatar Site called Trisphee and have asked permission to use it, its staff members, and it's story it's story line for this fanfiction. Half of the reason I am using Trisphee is so we can have more people to talk to. The other half is.. I thought it would make a cute G.W. Fanfic. Also this way.. if you guys want, you can come meet me. I would love to make new friends.. as would the other users and staff. And yes.. I have placed myself in this fanfiction.. just because I wanna meet the G.W. Boys.

Summary: While playing an MMO, Duo finds out about a new avatar site. Intrigued by this site he checks it out and joins, only to have his life turned upside down by a few other users. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. Yaoi. You've been warned.

Dedicated to – Fen, Lucid, Nikko, Sei, #FFFFFF, Chasm, Fictions, Coda, Chi, Annie, Gozed, Hermes, Miz, and all the other staff of Trisphee... You are all going to be my inspiration on this project of mine. Also Dedicated to the users of Trisphee. I love all of you!

**Thank you Lucid for fixing some of my errors,**

I will probably have more people look over this and beta it later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

**To Trisphee!**

* * *

><p>Violet eyes glared at the computer screen as a message popped up.<p>

'Resurrect at last home point,

Resurrect here (cost one rev stone),

Wait for mystic.'

His character fell victim to a bunch of aggro level 10's. Being a newb on some MMO's really just sucked. The small worm-like monsters with fangs and beady blue eyes annoyed the hell out of the violet eyed player. The stupid worms were right next to his level 5 spider prey. Why the hell did they make low level monster aggro was beyond him.

The player took in a deep breath as he clicked on 'Resurrect at last home point.' He lost about 10% of his hard earned experience when he died. He was too poor to buy the Rev Stones from the games Item Mall. That and he thought it was a waste of money. The boy shifted in his seat as his character popped up on the screen at its home point. He was about half way leveled, but now he had regain the experience that he just lost.

"Fuckin' Worms..." The boy mumbled. He placed his hands on the arrow pad of the keyboard and moved he character toward the gate that would take him back to the level 10 horrors and the level 5 quest monsters. Just as he reached the gate, his eyes caught sight of a name he'd never heard before, For some reason the word above the other players head interested him. The color of the word was a pink color meaning it was a guild. The person with the strange guild name disappeared through the gate and the boy made his character follow.

The boy played with the end of his ever long braid as he waited for the screen to load. As the desert map loaded and his character appeared, the player looked around for that odd guild name once more. Near the NPC that gives a reputation quest was his target. The name of his target was 'Demonskid' which he typed into his chat box intending to whisper this person.

Chat/Whisper"Demonskid" - Hey! Can I ask you something?

The chat box stayed blank for a few seconds so he approached the other person's character. As he sat his game character down he got a response.

Chat/Whisper to "Deathscythe" - Sure, what do ya need?

The boy perked up. This was the first player that actually responded to him. A few seconds later another person appeared next to them with the same guild.

Chat/Whisper"Demonskid" - whats your guild about? How does one join? Do ya help out other players?

The new character that just arrived ran off as the player 'Demonskid' sat down.

Chat/Whisper to "Deathscythe" - Our guild is for people who are on Trisphee. If someone from that site plays here, they join this guild so they have people they know helping them. So to join, you kinda need to be from that site.

The boy tilted his head before replying.

Chat/Whisper"Demonskid" - Whats Trisphee?

Chat/Whisper to "Deathscythe" - Trisphee is a new Avatar Site that opened up to everyone last August. Its still a small site but I love it.

The boy tilted his head again. What the fuck was an avatar site? Are they talking about Avatar the movie or something?

Chat/Whisper"Demonskid" - What is an Avatar Site?

He waited. Apparently he was being laughed at as this 'Demonskid' person had their avatar use the laughing emote.

Chat/Whisper to "Deathscythe" - An avatar site is a forum based community where you talk to others, make new friends, earn the sites currency by posting. The currency is used to buy things to dress up your avatar. How do I explain the avatar it's self.. Oh! Think of them like paper dolls! But made of pixels instead of paper. And on the computer instead of in your hand. Or like your game character. You use the game currency to buy armor and costumes and dress up your character.

The boy grunted, interested in this 'avatar site.'

Chat/Whispher"Demonskid" - Can I have a link? I want to check this thing out myself.

Chat/Whispher to "Deathscythe" - Game won't let me put in a link.. stupid censors. Go to Trisphee . com take out the spaces of course. I'm Demonskid on there as well.

Chat/Whisper"Demonskid" - Ah thanks! See ya there..

Not long after that he got a guild request for Trisphee. He accepted then opened his web browser heading to the website 'Trisphee.'

The site itself looked pretty basic. The header had some anime style drawn people on it. Along with a button that led to something. The front page looked a little off to him but he guessed that was because it was still a new site. Looked like some sort of event was going on according to the one news article. The boy clicked on the tab that said "forums". Teal and white glared at him as he took time to look through the announcements forum and the helping hand. He saw what these "avatars" were and decided he'd try the site out.

Violet eyes read through the Terms of Service before accepting it. The site was aiming for the older kids, which was good since he was 16. He was sure he'd fit in somewhere.

He entered his birth date and then all the other information needed.

Account Name: Deathscythe

Password: *********

Re Enter Password: *********

Email: ShinigamiDuo at Gmail . com

Referrer: Demonskid

The boy set up his profile, and then went to the Welcome Wagon. There he typed up his first post.

"Hey there! I am Deathscythe.. Though you can call me Duo, its my real name. I'm a 16 year old gay male.. and Single!

I'm new here.. found out about this place from a person from an MMO..

I don't know anything about these avatar sites so I could use some help figuring out what to do.

I like some anime but I am mostly into video games and MMOs.

Please take good care of me."

Duo hit post and started to lurk around the site. It wasn't long later when he saw his thread had a reply. It was from someone called 'NikkoGallarado.'

"Hello there Duo and welcome to trisphee!

Must have been DK that you met on the MMO. Every MMO she hops to that her laptop can handle she makes a trisphee guild clan thing. Anyway to help you get started!

Go up to the 'Avatar' tab and it will take you to the page where you pick a base and stuff. You can switch avi genders and skin tones at any time. Right now we are doing the Taskal War Event. Our Admins are at war! It's pretty awesome. NPC's made by staff are killing each other.

Well after you chose an avatar base, click on save then you can go to the Shops and find some free clothing and facial stuff. Free Clothing is in Shop "Threads" and the facial stuff is in Shop "Trinkets and Tresses." Hair is also in T&T.

Oh! to explain the currencies!

Site currency that you earn by posting is called Aurum.. its the one with silver coins. Runes are what you get when you donate to the site. 1USD is equal to 10 Runes. You buy Monthly Donation Items and Yearly items with it.. Also you can buy the event jackets with the Runes too.. you can buy runes from other users if you can't donate.

Right now there are 2 event currencies as well. Broken swords and the Feathers.

Hope you enjoy it here."

Duo stared at the post and then went up to the 'Avatar' tab to start his avatar. He chose the normal looking skin tone and saved it. After it saved he went to look for the 'free' stuff. He chose the Dark Pandora stuff then the basic eyes, nose and mouth. After getting his free stuff he surfed through the hair. He only had 300 Aurum so he bought the Brown Slick Back hair for 250.

After dressing up his avatar he then clicked on the War button at the top, which took him to a page that said "chose your side" He chose the dark side. Always he would be on the dark side. And not long afterwards he was put into battle.

Duo lost the first few fights, then won the last one when he decided to go back to the forums. He roamed around and saw that he had another post in his Welcome thread. This one was from 'Demonskid' the person he met in the MMO.

"Hey! You joined! Welcome to the Site Deathsycthe. Looks like nikko got to welcome ya before I could finish my quest. Enjoying it so far?"

Duo smiled and replied.

" Nikko – thanks for the help! I got my avi thing made. And thanks for the welcome.

Demonskid – I think I am. The battle thing is frustrating.. can't win to save my life. I found a feather floating around the forum just now. The avatar things are pretty cute. Yours kinda looks like an evil hooker.. no offense. What are the ears and tail from?"

The boy snickered at his comment on DK's avi. He noticed her name was a light blue color instead of black. "Must be staff." he mumbled as he searched for the staff list. Clicking the link, he saw there were 4 Admins, 1 Coder, about 6 Super Mods, 1 Regular Mod, 2 Mods in training (one was Demonskid) 1 Intern-coder, 7 arists, and 4 writers. After staring at the list some more he went back to his welcome thread. Demonskid posted again.

"haha! I have 2 different browsers opened on my desktop so my 2 alts can battle. It's good to have a desktop and a laptop. I can do many things and be everywhere!.. not really. But its fun to battle myself.

And Yea.. I decided to dress a little whorish so I look the part of a brothel owner. White (another mod) and I made a thread for people.. Its a hangout for people who can handle mature jokes and such. I also have a charity! :3 come by and chat sometime.

And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask anyone :3 the users are pretty nice and are good at answering questions.. and I love to help people.. which is why I am a baby modling!

Oh! the ears and tail are from Fenrir's bundle. Hold on.. since I invited you to the site I'm gonna send you some stuff to start off on.. its all event stuff but its all good.

Duo let out a weird sound at the words "Baby Modling." Must be what the site calls its mods in training. After switching the page to go look for some other place to post he saw he got a trade. He clicked on the gray bar and was over loaded with stuff. The trade said that it was being sent free of charge so he just hit accept, then went to play with the avatar again. He equipped Fenrir's ears and tail, Silvary's doll skin black color, Blaqkin's Top purple color, and Chamaros's Kimono purple. He liked how you get 3 colors to choose from with in the item it's self. He also put on Asura's Kodachi blade, the pose where it looked a little red from blood. These items were so detailed and the shading was smooth.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was nearly midnight. He went back to the welcome thread and posted.

"hey thanks a bunch for the event stuff! I look kinda cool now. I got school in the morning so I have to get off now. You'll be on tomorrow?"

Not long later Demonskid Replied.

"I'm always on.. I have no life! Haha! See ya! Have fun at school. :3 "

After that he logged off the site, closed out of the browser and then closed out of the MMO he was playing earlier. He opened the alarmclock program he made for computer class and set it for 6AM, then shut off this monitor and unplugged his head set. A few minutes later he was in bed and close to sleep.

Duo's last conscious thought was, "I gotta get Quatre to join this site.."

* * *

><p>Ahh Done with the first chapter!.. Now i have to update some of my other ficlets..<p>

Nikko is a REAL Member of the site and so is Demonskid! (I am Demonskid on there so of course I am real!)

This story starts back in December when I was just added to staff as a Mod in Training (Baby Modling!)

I got promoted recently and Nikko is now the baby modling but starting off in this fic.. I am the modling and Nikko is just a helpful user..

Next chapter I'll probably let Duo meet Coda our Coder and Lucid.. my partner in crime since Trisphee's Closed beta! Haha! Also ..

The email I used for Duo.. I totally made it up.. but it is possible someone out there really made that email so please don't try to use it ._.,

Next Chapter :

Duo goes to school the next day and during Computer class he tells Quatre about the site. Wufei over hears Duo's excitement and decides to take a look for himself and he joins.

So Q and Wu are gonna join the site next.. and Wufei is gonna be part of the 'popular' crowd where Duo and Quatre are the not-popular crowd.

Thanks for Reading, and if you do decide to check out and or join Trisphee, come say hello to me! :3

I am Demonskid on there just as I am on here! And I eat the new users Omnom! XD You guys can come bug me for updates this way. :3


	2. Cracking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gundam Wing. I don't make a profit off of it or anything.

I do not own Trisphee! I may be a mod, I may design some items but I don't own it. I get nothing out of this.. except maybe a few new friends.

Authors Note: I'm surprised at how well every one likes this fic. I am going to continue it! Well.. that was somewhat decided last chapter when I put a small summery for chapter 2 down.

Remember Trisphee is a REAL site and this is my way of spreading word about it. It's a fun and cute way of getting word out!

In my last chapter I sort of made it a small manual of getting started but I left out how to make an avatar. I did that for a reason. And you'll find out later in the fic.

Summary: While playing an MMO, Duo finds out about a new avatar site. Intrigued by this site he checks it out and joins only to have his life turned upside down by a few other users. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. Yaoi. You have been warned.

Dedicated to – Saiyouri, Lauv Keiko, Lucid, #FFFFFF, and Coda! And also to the 2 people from that joined the site. I thank you, and I hope you enjoy the fanfic and the site.

This chapter is for the two of you. You know who you are. :heart:

Thank you Lucid for looking over the fic and watching out for my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Cracking**_

* * *

><p>The next day found Duo during free period. He sat in the computer room that was built for free period students who didn't have computers at home, but a lot of students used the computers to play around online instead of doing homework. The room itself was a dull green color, windows were present but the shades were always closed. The teacher that supervised this room was Duo's first period teacher, and one of his favorite teachers, Mr. Trieze Khushrenada. His sandy blond hair was always combed back, he wore neatly pressed suits, and his eyebrows were just as well groomed as the rest of the man.<p>

Next to Duo was his friend Quatre. He had platinum blond hair that tended to shine more then any other hair color out there, Aqua blue eyes that could make anyone give into the boy's whims, pale porcelain like skin that made him look like some sort of china doll that was meant for display only. He wore light pinks and blue shirts with bourbon colored vests and khaki pants. The colors really complimented his skin tone.

"I just took notice that your hair isn't in its usual braid; why is that?" The aqua eyes watched the chestnut hair in wonder. Duo always had his hair in a braid. It was a weird day when it wasn't.

"One of the foster kids hit puberty recently and thinks it's a good idea to hog the bathroom in the morning even though he knows I need to shower before school." Duo replied. "Seriously, you'd think he'd listen to me when I tell him his hand would work much better than freezing his ass off in a cold shower. Anyway I didn't have time to dry or braid my hair this morning because of him and so I just put it up in a pony tail and ran." Duo shrugged. He'd braid it later when there weren't many people around. Letting someone see his hair not pulled back in some way made him feel naked and anxious.

"Ah, I see. It's weird seeing it out of its braid. Too bad you don't let it hang completely. It's so beautiful when it's down." Quatre stated. He got to see Duo's hair down a few times, and got to brush it once. The benefits of friendship. "Earlier you said you had something to show me. Well show me, show me!"

Duo smiled. In first period he had asked his friend if he had ever heard of avatar sites. Surprisingly to the violet eyed boy, Quatre was a huge fan of the pixel people. He turned to the computer in front of him and brought up the browser the school used. Typing into the address bar "www . Trisphee . com" he brought up the home page. It talked about the new monthly items and the Taskal War event that was going on. It was then he noticed, on the screen there was a crack on the white part of the page. The teal boarders weren't affected but the white had cracks on it.

"This is.. Trisphee.. I am not one hundred percent sure how it's pronounced but I'm sure it's Tris-fee.. with that ph sounding like an f. I'll ask that chick I met last night." Duo clicked on the tab that led to the forums, and showed his blond friend his sucky avatar and how nice everyone was to him. It was there he saw a few more people had posted to welcome him.

"Hello there and welcome to Trisphee! It looks like Nikko and DK got to you before I could. I'm Lucid. I hope you enjoy it here and I hope you stay a long long time."

Lucid's post seemed warm and welcoming and it made him smile. Her avatar had a mixture of many of the common store items, most of them bright and colorful. A pink item stuck on her chest while a orange-ish color was underneath. Sky blue items over top orange bottoms brought out some sort of flavor. Her avatar reminded him of a pack of starbursts.

A few of the other posts where pretty much the same thing, Welcome to Trisphee, enjoy your stay, so on. He showed Quatre how to make a avatar, talking about layering and making it look wicked cool.

"I love how the avatar and items are pixeled. I'm gonna join!" Quatre turned to his own computer and went to the site. Filling out the registration page, using Deathscythe as his referrer. And soon enough he was a member, surfing the site and posting.

While Quatre got a hang of the site, Duo went in to the helping hand and asked about the cracks on the white part of the page. Demonskid popped up almost instantly and answered him. This time, her avatar didn't look like a whore or anything. She had the blond hair she had on the night before. A black tank top covered with a dark red coat, Black pants with red boots. Her ears were the Fenrir ears and same with the tail. They too were red and black. Demonskid's eyes were two different colors. One was blue the other was red.

"The cracks are from the war. The worlds are falling apart! It's awesome. :3"

Well that made sense. The war destroying the worlds.. especially if the leaders of this war are very powerful beings. Duo replied to the girl.

"Ah thanks.. your stalking me aren't you! XD" and just as fast as before, DK replied.

"Not at all! As a baby mod I only really get to move posts, answer questions, and close threads.. I can ban spam bots with my spam bot ban hammer.. anything other then that I can't do yet. I'm so new at being a mod I am scared I'm gonna screw up. Haha! That and I said I was always on." Her reply was light and heartfelt. Seconds later he got a message at the top of his screen saying he had a message on his profile.

Clicking on his name, he was taken to the profile page. It was pretty obvious this site was new. The profile pages were plain and you couldn't customize them or add much of anything to them. Under his name was a bar with tabs on them. "Visitor Messages, About Me, Statistics, Friends, and Contact Info," He scrolled down to see the message left on his profile. It was Quatre's Sandrock.

"Hehe Popped your Profile Comment cherry!" Duo was in awe.. He didn't even know they could leave messages on profiles. He clicked on Quatre's name and saw that he already had 15 posts.

"You're a natural at this site.. already posting like crazy.. I'm still trying to find my way around!" Duo whined.

"I actually really love avatar sites. They give me a way to escape reality for a while. That and I find the little pixel dolls adorable and fun to dress up in." the aqua eyed boy replied.

On the other side of the row, another person was watching the two play around on the avatar site, fussing about hair, and clothing. Frowning he typed in the address on his own computer to see what the fuss was about. It was an avatar site, something his sister would seem to love. Dressing up dolls and talking about some type of fashion.

Normally he wouldn't be caught dead on something like this site, but he figured boredom was more deadly than this site. Onyx colored eyes glared at the color of the page. Teal.. normally the worst color to ever use in his opinion, was brought out pretty well on the site. Eyebrows shot up almost touching his hair when he saw how detailed the avatar bases were.. a bit more detailed they would have looked more like little porn figures. Add nipples here.. a package there.. a crack there and yea.. they would have been too detailed.

He read the announcement about the event and then went to join. Maybe this site will take away his boredom.

Duo then let out a small growl which caught the listeners attention.

"Feathers are so hard to get! I want a Fenrir bundle.. the ears and tail are awesome lookin. Red and black are defiantly me." Duo ranted on and on about feathers and swords, the eavesdropper tuned him out so he could concentrate on the website. He found Duo's welcome post and decided to play with the boy's head.

"Hello, I'm Shenlong and I'm new too. How do I make a avatar?" The onyx eyed boy sighed and played with his short tight ponytail. His name was Wufei Chang. He had tan skin, and raven black hair. Wufei was part of the school's basketball team, and one of the teams best members. The boy refreshed the page to find that 'Deathscythe' had replied, following a 'Sandrock.' Both told him to go up to the avatar tab and make a base, then to go shopping for the free items located in 'Threads' and 'Trinkets and Tresses.'

When his avatar refused to save he got a bit pissed. Wufei directed himself to the Error Report forum and posted about his problem. Seconds later someone called 'Coda' answered him. Coda's avatar had short brown hair and green clothes. It also had this weird bird thing on his head and had blue cyber looking lines running over his body. It reminded him a bit of the Tron movies.

"Try clearing your cache, then refreshing your browser. If that doesn't work try logging off then back in. Tell me if neither of those work and I'll look into it further, but normally one of those will solve the problem."

After clearing his catch as Coda said and tried once more. Finally his avatar saved and he thanked the person who helped him.

The bell rang signaling the period was over. As everyone shuffled out, Wufei logged out of the site after writing down his information and the site name. Duo and Quatre were in front of him as he exited the computer room.

"Haha I really find myself in love with the NPC Azeil. His relationship with Asura is very amusing." Duo remarked through giggles.

"I am gonna save up feathers for a Zephyr bundle. I want the kitty ears and tail. How long is the event again?" Quatre asked. Wufei suspected Quatre to be the user Sandrock.

"I don't know.. Um sometime at the end of this month I think. I'll ask that Demonskid chick or Lucid tonight after I finish my homework." Duo answered. The two split to go to their next class.

Wufei followed Duo, since his next class happened to be science with Mrs. Une, and Duo happened to be in this class. Luckily Heero and Trowa were in this class as well. Maybe they could kill some time and poke fun at the braided boy, who didn't have his signature braid today.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. I tried to make it longer. The first time around I started it.. I got to about.. half way through Duo's morning, reread what I wrote and I nearly fell asleep. So I changed it to where he's in his 6th period class with Quatre and stuff..<p>

The schools where I live had 7 periods plus lunch so that is what I am going by.

I tried to make coda sound like coda.. Coda is super smart and its hard for me to mimic him.  
><strong>Lucid Note:<strong>I totally fixed your Coda-post for you. :3

Lucid is always changing her Avatar so I just went with something I feel she either wore at one point.. or will eventually wear.  
><strong>Lucid Note:<strong>I would totally wear an avatar like that sometime, but during the war I dressed as a gunblade master with mostly neutral colors.

Quatre is Sandrock

Duo is Deathscythe

Wufei is Shenlong

I'm going after their Gundam's names if you haven't noticed.

Next chapter is going to take place at the beginning of January.. right now they are about.. December 12th. (not long after I became staff) Heero and Trowa catch Wufei on Trisphee and poke fun at him before he gets them to join. Quatre donates a crap load to the site and gives half of his runes to Duo. (I really wish Q was real and donated to the site ;-; ) Wufei doesn't tell his friends Duo and Quatre are on the site.


	3. 375k Goal!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gundam Wing. I don't make a profit off of it or anything.

I do not own Trisphee! I may be a mod, I may design some items but I don't own it. I get nothing out of this.. except maybe a few new friends.

A.N. So, once again I haven't updated in a while. Well this time I had a good reason and it's not because I was lazy! One of my aunts called my mom and was all like, "Hey dad's dieing he wants to see you" so mom freaked out and we went to visit family for 2 whole months. Now.. since I didn't take my laptop along (I don't trust my family... so yea nothing expensive went with me) I couldn't write any chapters. And before you ask. Yes they had a computer but I didn't use it for two reasons. One it was really slow. Two, my family is so homophobic it's not funny. If they found my account, or half the stuff I wrote, I'd get more verbal abuse from them then normal (which is a lot.)

Anywho, I'm back and very busy on Trisphee right now but I will make time to try to update.

Summary: While playing an MMO, Duo finds out about a new avatar site. Intrigued by this site he checks it out and joins only to have his life turned upside down by a few other users. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. Yaoi. You have been warned.

Dedicated to – Lucid, Coda, pattyard, and Quiet Man Cometh who cheer me on when I need it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

375k Goal!

* * *

><p>Wufei sighed as he threw the finished notebook of math homework to the side. He hated math. The subject was a migraine just waiting for you to come along and give it a try. Fractions, percentages, to the power of something. It made no sense to him but luckily he got good marks in the class. Christmas vacation was almost over and he hated doing homework during vacations. But now with all homework finished, he and his friends can play their games for the rest of the duration of freedom.<p>

Looking over at his computer, wondered if the site reached it's next posting goal. The Taskal War was coming to an end and if they reached 375,000 posts before it was over they would receive special items for free. The first two items were already handed out for reaching 325k and 350k posts, now they were just 5k off of 375,000. He wanted that free item. Free was always good. If you wanted to buy more of the items you would have to use event currency, which he was saving for that last item to come out.

Wufei knew he was addicted to the site, and from the looks of it Duo (Deathscythe) and Quatre (Sandrock) were as well. Quatre had donated $500 to the site and had given Duo half of the runes he received. Both of the boys sold most of their half of the Runes to users who couldn't donate and then dumped the funds they got into the active charities that were running. One of them being the Mod, Demonskid's Charity named "10,000 Cat Paws Charity."

That particular moderator he would never under stand. Demonskid and her partner in crime, Lucid. They were everywhere. They would talk about almost everything, even something about motherships and alien 'moo-cows' that Lucid had somehow hidden under her bed. At one point the conversation was about 'boob pudding' and 'sharpie sniffers.' It confused the hell out of him.

Giving his computer another longing glance he shook his head. Heero and Trowa were bound to arrive after they finished their own homework. The three of them were going to play World of Warcraft together when they got here, so getting on to the ever addicting site known as Trisphee was a no go. But, the laptop on his table top was calling out to him. The screen-saver of little gundams he made danced across the screen. The keyboard begging him to log on to Trisphee and help the other users reach the posting goal.

Sitting down in the chair at the table, he shifted his mouse so the dancing Shenlong Gundams would dissipate and his desktop would appear. He would log off when he heard the door bell ring. Typing into the log in box of the site, Wufei logged on and found the hangout thread he felt comfortable in and jumped into the conversation. Deathscythe and Sandrock were already in there chatting away. For some reason they were talking about mens underpants.

"Always in the Brothel can the conversation be weird." Wufei mumbled before jumping in with his own post.

"For me it depends on if I have gym class or not. If its gym day then I am wearing briefs, if its study hall its boxers." Satisfied with his post he moved on to the next thread he frequented. It was one of the threads in the event section. The owner gave out free avatar art to random people. After posting in that thread he returned to the Brothel to see that Scythe had posted a response.

"I agree with wearing something on gym day. Dude ya never know what would happen if you go in there all comando. I prefer to wear nothing under but sadly I live in a foster home so I 'have' to wear my boxers or else the youngins would mimic me. I can't even sleep nude unless it's one of the rare occasions that I am home alone for a night or two." Wufei snorted. He just learned a new thing about his classmate.

"Talking about underwear on the internet? I didn't know you were a briefs boy Wufei." The dark haired boy spun around in his chair to meet the sparkling emerald eyes of Trowa and the hardened colbat eyes of Heero. Heero moved closer and took a look at the site he was on.

"Apparently the forum he's in is called 'The Brothel,' meant for perverts on the interweb. Didn't know you were a closet perv Wufei. Nor did I know you were into dolls. This site is a virtual doll site." Heero commented, teasing his friend.

"It's an avatar site and its very addictive. When did you two get here?" Black eyes pleaded for a subject change as he tried to log out. Trowa stopped him.

"We just now got here. Your sister let us in. These things remind me of the paper dolls Cathy used to play with." The unibanged boy stated.

"Like I said, virtual dolls." Heero deadpanned.

"What about them? I over heard two classmates go on and on about the site so out of sheer boredom I checked it out and I've been having fun on the site. The mods are weird and friendly, the admins talk to you, you don't feel left out and the community is small and easy going." trying his best to defend himself he went on. "Instead of poking fun at the site, why not try it out and see if you like it at all. I'll even give you some stuff." Trowa shrugged and looked over to Heero who glared at the laptop's screen.

Heero grabbed his laptop from its bag and turned it on. "Whats the domain name?" Trowa followed suit and turned on his laptop while Wufei recited the link to the boys.

"When you get on, you better post. I want the site to hit 375k posts. I want that last free item. You get a second free item if you guess what they are. I failed each time but Deathscythe and Sandrock got them right. Kinda pissed me off."

"Deathscythe? Sandrock?" Trowa asked.

"Two of the users on the site. They hang out with the moderator known as Demonskid. Others call her DK. She's.. an oddball half the time." The Chinese boy answered. He walked his two friends through the stages of signing up, making sure that he was the one placed in the referral box.

Heero chose his user name to be "Wing" and Trowa was calling himself "Heavy Arms" both names were actual nicknames from gym class when they practiced wrestling. Heero was so light yet strong, where when Trowa's arms got a hold of you they felt like steal vices that won't budge.

Two hours later found all three boys posting away, chatting with Lucid, DK, Scythe and Sand. Amazingly Heero had this thing of needing to obtain everything that was on the site, and Trowa seemed to want everything green. Wufei at one point commented on how there was an artist who loved the color green too.

Many people were online, it was hard to keep up but all were determined to get to that 375k goal. By 9 PM they had a small scare. The post count went over 380k then back down to 324k. Users were starting to talk about it, one seemed to freak out. Demonskid jumped in telling everyone that the staff knew about the anomaly and that the coder was looking into it. It turned out that something went wrong with the backup but it was fixed within moments.

Demonskid commented in the Brothel that the experience of trying to keep users calm was one of the most scariest things that had ever happened. But she felt useful. Apparently she was friends with the site owner and loved trying to help out where ever and when ever she could.

Finally at 11:30PM the post goal had been reached. Coda came on to praise everyone, Demonskid threw some virtual confetti as she got 2 of the 'Zypher's Companion' items. Wufei cheered as he went and looked at his inventory.

"Wufei, looks like Heero and I will be sleeping here tonight, I need to call my parents to let them know." Wufei nodded as both Heero and Trowa left the room. Minutes later all three boys bid a good night to the site of Trisphee and went to bed.

* * *

><p>That's it for now guys. I couldn't remember when that post count scare really happened (I think it was when we were going after the 350k post goal) but I put it here for the final post goal.<p>

You might not hear from me till about next month. I have staff stuff to do. Feel free to join and chat with me though. (put Demonskid down as the person who referred you)

User names:

Duo – Deathscythe

Quatre – Sandrock

Wufei – Shenlong

Heero – Wing

Trowa – Heavy Arms

Next chapter: Relena joins the site and starts all sorts of drama. Zechs joins as well and stalks one of our boys around. Heero finds himself really liking the user Deathscythe. Takes place in April for the Japan Donation Drive.


	4. Start of the Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. Nor do I own the Website Trisphee. People I have used in this Fan-Fiction have either been created in my Own mind or have given their consent to be part of this fanfic.

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm updating again with another small chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: While playing an MMO, Duo finds out about a new avatar site. Intrigued by this site he checks it out and joins only to have his life turned upside down by a few other users. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. Yaoi. You have been warned.

Dedicated to – Lucid, and Quiet Man Cometh who cheer me on when I need it. And to Cronis for inspiring this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Start of the Drive**

* * *

><p>In the months that passed, the avatar site known as Trisphee started to slow down some. Old members left due to real life problems or just out of plain boredom. The site didn't progress much and the evolving items handed out at the beginning of January didn't evolve as it was supposed to.<p>

Users got anxious, staff was a bit stressed. By the beginning of March only a handful of dedicated users posted when they had time to get on, save for a few users and staff who had no life outside of the little community. Life outside the interwebs was hell. Even for Heero life just seemed to spiral down out of his control. A girl at school set her eyes on him and doesn't seem to know what the word 'no' means. His parents were always setting up dates between him and their friend's girls. School was going through state proficiency tests, and constantly studying for them was a chore.

To make matters worse, Heero's grandparents were caught up in the tsunami that had hit Japan. No one knew if they were alive or part of the thousands that were missing or dead. With no way of contacting them, Heero's stress levels elevated greatly. His grandfather was his hero, his favorite person in the world. The man had honor, honor no one could crush. He knew when to step down or when to stand up, where Heero's father and mother seemed to lay down like beaten dogs when others took advantage of them. He hoped his grandparents were alright, and he hoped to see them soon.

Trisphee was his safe haven. His persona 'Wing' seemed to help melt all the stress away. Deathscythe had helped a lot too. Heero found out that his internet interest was also his classmate who sat in the back row and always seemed to stick with what seemed to be his only friend. Sometimes during break or gym class he'd find himself staring at the way the boy's long braid would sway across his backside. Often caught himself daydreaming about running his fingers through the long hair, down the boy's back to end up on the firm looking hind end. Heero knew for a few years now that he preferred males, his parents always ignoring this, refusing to believe their son could have such interests.

This is where our day starts. During the second week of March, Duo and Quatre were chatting about what was just posted on Trisphee and how they were going to save up even more money to donate for the cause. Heero hearing the excited words of 'Trisphee' and 'must help out' he couldn't stand by and not ask what they were talking about. This would be the first time he's ever talked to Scythe or Sandrock outside of the forums. Scythe having been the star of his wet dreams for the past month now, he was nervous but didn't let it show.

"What's wrong with the site, why do they need help?" He started, shocking the two who were chatting away. Amethyst and Aqua eyes turned to him and stared.

"What?" Duo asked, slowly coming down from his stupor. He's been crushing on Heero for two years now, ever since he moved in and was enrolled at the same middle school as the cobalt eyed asian god.

"Trisphee. I heard you said something about needing to help the site out. I haven't been able to log on for a few days now. Is the site alright?" Duo looked like he was about to faint. He never expected to find out that Heero had an interest in avatar sites, much less one he was on.

"Nothing wrong with the site Heero. I logged on using my cell and saw that Fenris and the rest of the staff have decided to do a Charity Drive for Japan! Of course there will be special items up for grabs to those who donate." Quatre rushed out. He started looking around, looking for a certain tall green eyed boy he had his sights on.

"Charity Drive for Japan?" this caught his interest. His grandparents were out there somewhere, alive or dead he didn't know. "When will it start? I want to donate as much as I can. I have family over there in the area that was hit." Duo perked up at this.

"Are they alright? Have you heard anything about them?" Duo's eyes seemed to get a more depressed look in them as Heero shook his head negatively. "The drive should start sometime near the middle of the month. I hope your family is alright."

"Thanks Duo. I'll try to con some money out of my parents." Heero shifted his body weight to his left foot. His nervousness calmed down some.

"What is your user name? Have we met?" Duo questioned, his curiosity showing through. Heero looked shocked then smirked.

"Well Scythe.. I say we have met on the site, but I think you should guess what my user name is." You always tease the ones you love, so why not tease this adorable american male in front of him?

"Um, does Trowa have an account?" Aqua blue eyes peered up at him. Heero nodded giving the blond some hope. "Can you tell me his user name?" once again, Heero's head moved, but this time a negative motion accompanied with a renewed smirk. Quatre gave a small pout which was ignored.

"Let's make it a game shall we? If you can figure it out by the time the Japanese drive starts, I'll do anything you ask. But if you can't figure it out by then, you have to do anything I ask. Fair?" Heero couldn't believe he was saying this. "Quatre, I'll make the same arrangement for you with Trowa." Quatre and Duo looked at each other then back at the Japanese youth.

"Alright Heero, you are on! I'll take this challenge." Duo stated. A grin spread, nearly splitting his face in two. He knew exactly what he would ask. He had daydreamed of an opportunity like this for years. Quatre blushed, wondering what he'd have Trowa do when he won.

"See you later then, the bell is about to ring." Heero made sure to have his hand take Duo's braid and let it fall as he walked away. Duo blushed a bit as he stood there watching his braid be picked up then slowly dropped as though it were a rope slipping from someones grasp. Even after Heero had disappeared into a classroom, Duo had to be dragged by his blond friend to their class.

* * *

><p>Heero met up with Trowa and Wufei, both of them asking why he seemed so happy. Heero told Trowa about Quatre and how he seemed to be interested in the tall boy. He also told them of his deal with Duo and how Trowa and Quatre are going to be playing the same game. Wufei gave a small snort and called Heero an idiot. Doing things like that could lead to trouble.<p>

Heero asked Trowa for his cell, out of the three of them Trowa's cell had internet access. The boys gathered around Heero as he logged into Trisphee and took a look at the Japan Donation Drive thread. The site seemed to be looking for a place that takes the charity money to Japan.

"I'm going to try and gather money from my parents to donate. I'll do it through Trisphee." Wufei looked at his friend as he spoke. He knew the Japanese youth had family missing due to the disaster and how he was worried.

"I'll try and donate as well... get my parents to allow me to." Trowa said. Wufei nodded and added a 'Myself as well' to the small conversation. Heero gave his friends a small smile and all three settled down for class.

* * *

><p>Relena stood there, watching and listening to the conversation Heero and Duo had. Growing somewhat flustered, she stomped away heading to her class. Heero was flirting with the long haired boy and the wretched creature was flirting back. Heero belonged to her. That is all there is to it. Pulling out her cell, she googled Trisphe and found what she was looking for. The avatar site 'Trisphee.'<p>

* * *

><p>I shall leave this off here. More of the Japan Charity Drive to come. Sorry it's so short ;p<p> 


End file.
